


The Valley of Fear

by SailorLestrade



Series: Sherlock Season 4 Fan Rewritten [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birth, Detective Work, F/M, Murder, Past life, Sniper - Freeform, hopefully better, just kinda redone some, rewritten, season 4, this will still be along the lines of the one we saw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: As Sherlock obsesses over Jim Moriarty's possible return, parts of Mary's past come back to haunt her and threaten the life she had made for herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was pretty unhappy with season 4, so I decided to rewrite it. Some of it will be along the same lines, at least for right now, but some of it will change. This will be episode 1 of 3. I hope that you guys will like it!

“We don’t know who leaked the video.” Lady Smallwood announced to the room. Four other people and the Holmes brothers. “Do you have any idea Mycroft?”

“If I did, do you think we’d be in this meeting right now?” He asked, walking around Sherlock, who was busy on his phone. “Put that thing away Sherlock.”

“Mycroft, why is he not sitting in a prison somewhere?” One of the men asked, watching the youngest Holmes brother typing away fast at the screen, smiling some but mainly his resting face. “He murdered Charles Augustus Magnessun. People witnessed it. Those special forces can only stay quiet for so long.”

“I’ve got them taken care of.” Mycroft said, watching Sherlock on his phone. “Seriously Sherlock Holmes, put that away.” He whispered to his brother, who seemed to be ignoring him.

“How?” Another man asked. “They had body cameras on. It’s not like that footage will lie.”

“The men have all been reassigned to other, remote locations for the time being. And the footage from their cameras may have suffered a server error and were destroyed.” Mycroft explained. “Best thing about have an assistant that was a former hacker in her younger years.” He reached out then and went to grab Sherlock’s phone, only resulting in Sherlock smacking his hand away.

“Mr. Holmes, are you on Instagram right now?” Lady Smallwood asked, glaring at the younger Holmes.

“Nope.” Sherlock said, letting his words pop.

“You’re on Twitter?!” Mycroft asked. “Do you have no idea of discretion?”

“Do you have any idea of a diet?” Sherlock shot back. “There, all done.” He slid his phone into his pocket and steepled his fingers under his chin. “Happy now?”

“If we didn’t need your help, you’d be back on that plane.” The third man growled at him. “You and your drug riddled brain are needed by this country…”

“Yes, you did need me.” He jumped up and made his way around the room, looking at various files and bowls of snacked lying about, looking more like a teenage study party than an official government meeting. “So try to be a little nicer. I could defect to the Americas. I’m sure Canada could use me. I have a big fanbase in Japan too.” He scooped up a handful of pretzels from one of the bowls with a smile.

“Mr. Holmes, we need to discuss the matter at hand. Not your…munchies.” Lady Smallwood stressed. “If Jim Moriarty is still alive…”

“There’s no way that Jim Moriarty can be alive.” Sherlock said, his jovial mood gone quickly. 

“And there’s no reason that you should be alive either, yet here you are.” The last man said. “You need to figure it out. We need to figure out who managed to hijack multiple analog and digital channels to broadcast not only here, but many of other territories and several places in France and Germany.”

“Trust me, I intend to.” He quickly grabbed his coat, swinging it around like a cape and sliding his arms into the sleeves. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have more important things to do.”

“Like watching over John Watson?” The first man asked. “How do we know that he’s not the mastermind behind all of this? He could be playing us.” Sherlock froze. Mycroft was afraid that he would attack the man. Instead, his voice, dark and deep, reached their ears.

“Say what you will about me, but John Watson is a better man than anyone in this room will ever be.” He growled. “If you want me to figure this out, I suggest you keep all insults and comments about him or my…problem to yourself.” With that, he marched out of the room. Mycroft looked at the people, about to apologize, but Lady Smallwood cut him off.

“Save it Mycroft.” She said. “Just watch him. He could cause trouble for us.”

“Story of my life.” Mycroft sighed. He grabbed his umbrella and jacket, heading for the door after Sherlock.

“And Mycroft?” Lady Smallwood said, turning his attention back to her. “Keep him clean. We can only overlook some things for so long.”

“I’ll try.” Mycroft said before leaving, Sherlock already nowhere to be seen. “Back to Baker Street he goes.” He pulled out his phone and, after choosing the number, placed it to his ear. “Greg? It’s Mycroft. I need you to do a favor for me.” He spoke as he walked down the hallway to the elevator. “Keep Sherlock busy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Watson's show up at Sherlock's place as he receives a new case.

Mary walked around the flat, trying to keep the pressure on her back at bay. Any time now, their little one was going to join them and make them a real family. But, until then, she still had to put up with the constant back pain and swollen feet. John watched her.

“You know, as a doctor, I can think of different ways to put you in labor.” John suggested with a cheeky smile. Mary just shook her head.

“I know what you’re getting at Doctor Watson, and no, we’re not.” She said, looking out the window. The postman waved to her as he dropped their letters and bills off. John got up and went to the box, wanting to get everything in order so there wasn’t as much worry when Mary went to the hospital to have their little girl.

“What’s Sherlock up to today?” Mary asked. “Maybe we could take him for a walk.”

“I don’t really know. He hasn’t answered my texts.” John explained as he came back in. “I’m sure when he’s out of his mind palace or whatever, we can follow him around London to your hearts content.” Mary sighed some and set down on the couch, letting herself relax some. “Oh, it looks like you got a postcard.”

“A postcard?” She asked. John walked over to her and handed her the card.

“I didn’t know you knew anyone from Death Valley.” John said. Mary examined the post card.

The front was a collage of pictures of the desert with the words “Greetings from Death Valley, California” over the pictures. It looked old, like it was either really vintage or it was meant to look that way from whatever tourist stop it had come from. She flipped it over to see the other side. There was the typical postmark on the card, confirming that it had come from California about a week ago. The stamp was an American stamp. And there was a small, scrawled message on it.

_Soon  
~Tiger ___

__Mary’s eyes widened in horror at the message. At the nickname wrote on the card. Her hand trembled some as she reread it over and over again. There was no way that he could be alive, sending her messages like this. It had to be a hoax…_ _

__There was a loud noise of a phone vibrating then, making Mary jump. John looked at the coffee table, where his phone laid._ _

__“It’s just Sherlock.” John said, reading his text. “Are you okay?”_ _

__“Huh? Oh yeah I’m fine.” She said, smiling at her husband and crushing the post card into a ball._ _

__“Who was that from?” John asked. Mary looked down at the ball in her hand._ _

__“Oh, just a friend. We had talked about places that sounded awful to visit.” Mary said with a smile on her face. She knew she was lying and so did John, but he just wasn’t in the mood to argue with her about it. The way his luck went, he would’ve forced her into labor doing that. “So, that was Sherlock?”_ _

__“Oh yeah.” John said, glancing down at the phone in his hand. “He’s home now. Whatever meeting he had is over. So I thought we could go over there and see him, if you felt up to it.”_ _

__“Yeah, sounds like a plan.” Mary laughed. “I’ve been reading his Tweets. #Ohwhatabeautifulmorning.” John rolled his eyes some._ _

__“Yeah, that sounds like him.” He said, grabbing his jacket and laptop. “I have some new things that I need to run by him before I put it on the blog.”_ _

__“Then let’s go. Walking around will help me some.” John nodded and got her jacket and purse for her before they left their flat for Baker Street._ _

__*****_ _

__Sherlock spent most of the time texting and tweeting as a stream of people in need of his help came in and out of Baker Street. When the Watson’s got there, a woman had just run out, crying. John watched her leave before looking at Sherlock._ _

__“What did you do?” He asked. Sherlock just shrugged._ _

__“I just told her that her husband is cheating on her.” He said, like it was no big deal. John sighed some._ _

__“Sherlock….we talked about this.” He said. Sherlock acted like he wasn’t even there, just playing more on his phone._ _

__“Another case?” Mary asked, looking over his shoulder. Sherlock glanced over at her before hiding his phone some._ _

__“I guess you can say that.” Sherlock said. “My brother is trying to keep me busy so that I’m not dwelling on Moriarty, but he forgot that I have technology.” He moved around the room like a busy bee working on a hive. “What brings you here?”_ _

__“You texted us.” John said, setting his laptop up on the desk and going through all the notes that were laying around from cases. Sherlock went through his texts._ _

__“Oh, yeah. That’s right.” He said. “Lestrade has a case for us. Well, for me. But I could use a good blogger around.” Mary watched Sherlock bouncing around. “A blond woman was found dead Marylebone. She was shot from long distance according to the bullet wound, but there is no bullet and no exit wound.”_ _

__“Anything else?” John asked, jotting down everything that Sherlock was saying._ _

__“There was a postcard from Death Valley, California left on the woman.”_ _

__Mary gasped then, holding on to her stomach. The shock of hearing that little piece of information put stress on her. And that stress was all that was needed to put Mrs. Watson into labor. John jumped up and went to her, putting a comforting hand on her back._ _

__“What do you need me to do?” He asked. She grabbed the front of his shirt tightly in her hand and glared at him._ _

__“Get me to the hospital! Now!” John nodded and started to lead her out, but Mary had enough time to grab Sherlock’s arm and pull him with her._ _

__“Don’t think you’re getting out of this cheekbones man! You’re coming with us!”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want more!


End file.
